


Sunday King

by BlueFishyLove



Series: MX Bingo ('18 - '19) [6]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Gen, Light Angst, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Square - Royalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 04:20:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17542574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueFishyLove/pseuds/BlueFishyLove
Summary: At Changkyun's twenty birthday, Hyunwoo is crowned King.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Square - royalty  
> Who would have thought this would be the one to actually stump me the most. Even though our boys actually did a royalty photoshoot i was extremely stuck. 😖

Changkyun turns twenty the same day Hyunwoo, his big brother, is crowned king.

He knows and understands the severity and seriousness of the situation, yet he still tries to keep their roles unchanged.

The roles of two young princes playing around the palace, diving into piles of mad, playing hide and seek at the yard and in the labyrinth. Staying young and with no responsibilities in general.

He doesn't manage for the most part.

Hyunwoo has taken his role and responsibilities at heart and almost locks himself up at his study. The King's study. Burying himself in papers and plans that need approval.

The previous king, their father, even though a loving father, had ruled their country rather poorly, Hyunwoo would say.

Now at his leave, Hyunwoo strives to bring them to a greater era.

He starts with cancelling all slave imports and actually housing the already imported slaves. He makes anew system of jobs, which works with payment.

It will start with small amounts because its new and he will work it into fair amounts for all, till then those who can't pay taxes will be given food for free.

The new system is still slightly flawed but he is sure he will find a way to make it work.

Even if he doesn't play around with changkyun that much anymore. He humor's his younger brother once a week though, always spending their Sunday together.

Unfortunately as the coloseum is still open and the gladiators are a paying job, gladiator shows is something he can't close down as of yet.

As someone who cares for others to the maximum of his ability, he hates that place with a burning passion but as the King its his duty to bless the gladiators at least twice the year. Once at the opening season and second at the championship openings.

This Sunday's visit is exactly that.

The starting ceremony is technically a show off between the gladiators and their "pets" so to speak. For those that actually own a fancy leopard, Hyunwoo just wishes them luck, not being eaten by it; to those that their pet is another human being on all four looking scared for their life... Hyunwoo holds his tongue not to send them to jail.

His new system order hasn't started yet, he is powerless to stop such treatments.

Fortunately this year the felines are much more than the human pets. He must have seen two for the whole show.

His troubles unfortunately don't stop at the ceremony though, as there are breaks between the gladiator battles.

Both Hyunwoo and Changkyun were interested in seeing big felines jump in and out of loops, flaming or not but as soon as the human duo and their master pass the steel cage doors; their smile is gone.

The humans are both male. One is scrawny as hell, the other one is thin too but built. They are both naked from the waist up and even from their high up position in the coloseum, both King and Prince can see all the marks littering their back and torso.

Their master is boasting about his pets capabilities. What they can offer in work and in bed.

Changkyun feels his stomach turning and he fears he might need to empty it. The suggestion disgusses him.

The moment he takes his eyes from the scrawny man he lands them on the built male's face, who seems to be as beautiful as Aphrodite -Godess of beauty- herself.

Their eyes lock and Changkyun's heart misses a bit.

_Save us_

He needs to.

Their connection is lost as soon as the built male's blue eyes close and Changkyun is back to reality from the loud hissing.

He focuses on the big picture to see the duos master, whipping the rare beautiful man and shouting at him.

After multiple lashes he stops, as the male has been fallen on their knees.

"I'm sorry my King, for he dared to look at you, I'll be sure to punish them accordingly for daring such disgrace at your person!" The master says and Changkyun dares to stare at his brother with surprise in his eyes.

Hyunwoo would never allow such mistreatment to another human being but Hyunwoo hasn't exactly been himself since he was crowned King.

The show continues and Hyunwoo doesn't utter a word. Changkyun doesn't know how to feel.

Who is that stranger beside him.

 


	2. Chapter 2

They're having a break again and the human duo is back. Changkyun is not sure he wants this sequence of entertainment to continue.

The scrawny male loses their balance while on the high compartment of the arena, in a try to keep straight he steps on his angle and possibly twists it, as he proceeds falling flat on the ground, screaming in pain. 

To say the master is disappointed would be an understatement. Changkyun wonders if he actually hates these men.

The master screams orders at him as the scrawny male tries to get back on their feet and back up the stage, when they seemingly can't the whip makes another appearance.

The lashes are fast and with power, making new cuts on the scrawny male's skin.

Changkyun fists the arms of his chair, whatever is happening is wrong and needs to be stopped, he needs to stop it.

Suddenly the auditorium lets out massive gasp as the built male pushes their master on the ground and hovers productively above the scrawny male, who seems not to be screaming anymore.

Changkyun can only see the back of the built male now and he bites his lower lip at a couple of red marks he doesn't remember being there the previous time he saw the man.

The master is back at his feet, angry and horrid.

"HOW DARE YOU MAKE A FOOL OUT OF ME" he screams and brings his whip down on the boy in front of him with hate.

Changkyun guesses, showing dominance in the arena could be described as part of the show, he can hear people in the audience clapping, screaming cruel things as "Yes show them", "whip them harder", "show that bitch who's boss" and he just wants to scream to them to shut up.

By the time he actually focuses back on the male, his back is raw from the whipping, blood flowing from deeper cuts and Changkyun can't even hear if the other male speaks.

He squints his eyes at a particular motion as he sees, something dropping and realises its the scrawny man's hand and Changkyun stands up from his chair abruptly.

"S-stop!" he yells but his voice comes out strained and pained and it seems like nobody listens or pays attention to him.

"Stop!" He yells more firmly and feels like throwing up when he is ignored.

The master stops and bows one knee towards them, as if to apologise for the program of entertainment being changed slightly.

Sobs and cries can be heard but Changkyun feels they are not coming from physical pain.

The built man holds the scrawny man and seems like he's  cradling him, Changkyun's breath knots.

"From today on, these two men will belong to the royal palace. Do you have any objections in that?" Hyunwoo's voice booms through out the silence that has spread to the coloseum.

Changkyun turns his head, staring up his brother. Hyunwoo has stood up, holding his head high and emitting a strong aura, looking like a true, ruthless king.

"Your highness, my pets aren't for sale" the master tries to reason with his majesty, shock taking over his face.

"I never suggested a sale!" Hyunwoo's every word is sharp.

"But your Highness..." the master takes a step back, he seems lost at what to do.

"If you continue refusing me, I might as well sentence you to jail, for disobedience to the crown!" Hyunwoo says with finality and the master just lowers his head, accepting the terms.

No one would like to go to jail, Changkyun guesses.

•

The scrawny male, they've been informed, passed away in the arena.

Hyunwoo still ordered for his body to be taken care of until it is decided where they will hold his funeral.

Changkyun sees his brother more often now that they have the built man -Hoseok- to take care of as well.

Even though Hyunwoo has arranged maids for him, welcoming him as a guest over anything else, he still insists on helping the other male through his adapting stages in their household.

As his back has been quite hurt, Hoseok still can't wear anything on his upper body, not until he heals a fair amount at least.

Hyunwoo, fastly realized the younger male was hurt in more ways than one. The first couple of times he had visited the other in any attempts to speak with him in a personal level the other boy tried to 'obediently' offer himself to him. Which only made Hyunwoo feel more disgusted with the hunman race than anything else.

The next time he wanted to try and talk he requested Hoseok to join him at the gardens.

The younger seemed genuinely impressed with the nature around the palace and even expressed enough courage to request Minhyuk's -the scrawny man- resting place to be near his favourite flowers, where there was a patch of it in the gardens.

Hyunwoo smiled at him, the loneliness and sadness in his eyes melting Hyunwoo's heart away.

And so Minhyuk's funeral was help the same day, buried at the palace gardens, near the butterfly ranunculus batch.

  
Hyunwoo with the help of Changkyun had explained to Hoseok that he was no ones pet in the palace grounds. He was a person of himself and himself alone. A guest to their household and a friend to them.

Hoseok was arranged with his own room and his own space and time and soon he was comfortable enough to even walk around on his own and work on his own projects as well.

Most of his time he spend with Changkyun, finding in each other the partner in crime they needed to run around around and have fun as the young adults with no responsibilities they were.

Even if embedded in him, Hoseok was a little responsible for the young prince's safety.

No one asked him to, he just couldn't stop worrying and this time around he promised himself he'd die before letting anything, anything happen to him.

Sometimes, he spend his nights by Hyunwoo's side.

Even though the King, Hyunwoo was still young and his responsibilities came crushing on him. Hoseok, made sure to be there to share the load.

And surely every Sunday, they got to spend the day all together, cuddling, relaxing, playing with each other, enjoying each others company.

And that was exactly how Hyunwoo's era started. So everyone could enjoy a nice Sunday with their family and friends.

And it was no wonder after, that his era was named _Sunday King_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suppose i wanted some kind of closure with it but I'm not going to explore this au more.

**Author's Note:**

> And with this I'm over with the bingo !!!  
> Yay me!!!!


End file.
